Leave
by Madara-Baka
Summary: KakaIta yaoi story. Lemon, AU. Happy ending! My voice is emotionless, cold, devoid of any comfort. Just like me. Just like I've always been. I don't deserve him, not with all that I have done and will do. He's an angel, a little piece of perfection that just so happened to cross my path. I turn and leave him just like I always have. Decisive, calculated steps. Not a glance back.
1. Chapter 1 - Please Stay

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Here is a two-shot, this being of the KakaIta variety. This is longer than the SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Please enjoy it:D As a note, I'm using 'Raven' as Itachi's ANBU code name. Also, it may seem in the beginning like Itachi's in control of the relationship, and in a way he is. But not really.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**Anything in bold is important or with emphasis.  
**_This is what thoughts look like. _

~LEAVE~

**FANDOM:** Naruto  
**TITLE:** 'Leave' **A  
UTHOR:** slasheRR, obviously.  
**PAIRING:** KakaIta (KakashixItachi, .homosexual love)  
**RATING:** M  
**LEMON/LIME:** Lemon, in the second part:D yay!  
**WARNINGS:** A moody/depressed Kakashi, sake, a few bittersweet/angsty/dramatic moments, a LEMON (like it says above), AU, OOC-ness. If you do not approve of yaoi, simply do not read it.

~LEAVE~

Uchiha Itachi was a cold, heartless bastard. I knew this, but I was still captivated by his beauty. Pale, smooth skin stretched over a lean, muscled frame. Ink black hair framed an angular, aristocratic face. Onyx eyes were calm, emotionless, stoic. They sometimes swirled red with the Sharingan, something that we both shared. Mine was not inherited, simply taken, but his he was born with. He seemed too pretty, too perfect to be real, much less a murderer. It wasn't necessarily because he wanted to, more that he was born into a clan of ninja and therefore became one. And if your superior told you to kill, you did it without question. You killed without question because it was what was expected of you and because, above all costs, the mission must be completed.

Not that I bought into the 'above all costs', because I had to draw the line somewhere. Like my father had before me. The death of my team mate Obito drilled that into my head. At what point was it acceptable to condemn those who failed a mission in exchange for saving a team mate? As far as I was concerned, there wasn't one. I would fail each and every mission if it meant that there would be no loss of life on my side, of the people from the village I fought to protect or those I fought with. I realized that yes, it could work the reverse way, but I had never really encountered that before and I figured I would work it out when it came along. I didn't want to tear myself over moral dilemmas if I didn't have to.

I hoped I would never need to make a decision like that.

~ITACHI'S POV~

Silver hair. One coal colored eye, one the same color of blood. Tall, muscular frame, casual posture. These were the things that made up the man who was my captain.

We both worked ANBU. He was my captain, the squad leader. We had been on missions before and it never got serious, it never messed up. They went as planned. It was strange, having that. Most missions I had been on always went horribly wrong. Not with him, though. He always managed to save the day, salvage the mission, just in time. I didn't quite understand how he did it. He seemed flawless with everything he did.

But now was not the time to think of that. We were on a mission, just the two of us. We had already gotten to our goal, retrieved the scroll we were sent after and were half way back to Konoha, already closing in on the border of the Fire Country. This mission would have been easy enough for a jonin or two, maybe even a squad of chunin, if it weren't for the fact this was one of the most coveted scrolls in the entire Five Lands and many, many people were after it, from other shinobi villages to some of the most dangerous missing nins. Hokage-sama saw it so incredibly vital to the survival of Konoha to retrieve it so he sent us two after it, calling us 'two of his most trusted ninja'.

And there were eight enemy ninja coming our way at a rapid, steady pace. They would be here in less than a minute. I don't bother alerting Kakashi, because he already knew. I could tell he could. As the enemy nin arrive before us, I tell him, "I'll take the four on the left."

A nod, and then we're moving. The exchange between us took all of five seconds. With a single flick of my wrist I send kunai flying towards two of my targets. One manages to dodge, but one doesn't and he sinks to the ground gurgling. I cast a genjutsu on the one that dodge and he stills, eyes wide and vacant. While I was occupied with those two, one of the others, a female, threw kunai and shuriken at me. Moving fluidly I duck under and around them.

I approach her quickly and duck under the arc of her fist as she tries to punch me. I punch her cleanly in the chest, breaking bones. She gasps and pulls at her shirt, like she couldn't breathe. She probably couldn't, for the shattered ribs likely punctured her lungs. So she's suffocating. Feeling a brief flash of mercy I twist her neck until I hear a sickening crack and she falls limp. I toss her body to the ground and turn to the fourth. Only a matter of seconds had passed since Kakashi and I separated.

He was much younger than them, around what I guessed to be fourteen. He probably only recently became a ninja. Still, he's smart enough not to look into my eyes. Instead, he focuses them just below, on my chin. I smirk. He thought he had a chance. I'm moving forward, drawing a kunai and preparing to deal the final, fatal blow when Kakashi screams.

** "RAVEN!"**

~KAKASHI'S POV~

The fourth body falls to the ground after receiving a well placed Chidori to the chest. Instantly, I'm turning, looking to see if Itachi was done killing his. Then I see something that makes my heart drop to my feet- the glint of a katana heading straight for Itachi's chest. I lose all sort of composure-essentially, I freak out.

** "RAVEN!"** I scream, instantly moving to shield him. Itachi begins to turn to see what's happening, but it's too late. I knock Itachi to the ground and hiss as I feel the blade of the katana dig into my skin, embedding itself into my stomach. I gasp, feeling blood on the inside of my mask. I fall forward over Itachi, holding my weight up so I didn't fall. Shakily, I look down to my stomach, where I see the metal of the katana sticking out. It gleamed red with my blood. My eyes travel back to Itachi. It's like time is frozen.

I cough blood into my mask and shove my body upwards. I still needed to kill the remaining two, so I could save Itachi and protect the scroll. I stumble a little, but I conceal it easily. I wheel around to face the two ninja, who are simply standing there in shock. They were surprised at how I protected him. Wincing, I reach behind me and grab the handle of the katana. It was only about a foot and a half long, so I pulled it out in one try. I throw it to the ground behind me and the two enemy nin seem to realize where they are. One grabs kunai and throws them while the other begins to form hand signs.

I jump up into the air and as I come back down I form hand signs. My hand glows and crackles with power. Chidori. I hit one square in the chest and my whole fist goes through. I created a hole in his chest, and he dies upon impact. I toss his body to the ground and immediately engage in a taijutsu battle with the other. He blocks and ducks, but his efforts go to waste as I hit him in his windpipe, effectively cutting his air flow off. He collapses to the ground in a heap, pawing at his throat and gasping. His skin flushes red. He was suffocating.

I turn back to Itachi. He's still just crouched on the ground in shock. I press a hand to my stomach and I sit down, in the middle of the clearing. I lift my mask up just a little bit at the bottom to let the blood trickle out. Once enough is gone I slide it back into place. I glance down at my wound. The katana went straight through my stomach and fractured the ANBU armor. I exhale slowly. Itachi seems to have regained himself, for he rushes to my side and presses his hand over mine to stem the flow of the blood. "Thanks, Raven," I murmur quietly.

"Hn. I need you to remove your armor so I can patch this up," he says, and I nod, already moving to remove it. We probably should have moved to a more concealed location, but we were three miles from the border into Fire and it wasn't likely that anyone else would attack us this close and when we were surrounded by mangled bodies. Besides, we couldn't sense the chakra of anybody else.

Itachi moves his hand so I can take the armor off. I pull it off, wincing as I'm forced to stretch. The blood soaked armor hits the grass and Itachi's soon examining me, pulling gauze and antibiotics from his pouch. He sighs almost soundlessly and tells me, "I need you to lay down so I can clean it properly."

Without a word I lean backwards into the grass, wincing at the motion. I prop my head up just enough to watch him. He takes some gauze and bunches it up, dipping it in the thick antiseptic cream and clearing the blood from my wound. He truly was a creature of beauty. He was precise and carefully calculated with each movement, not a single motion wasted. I feel my cheeks heat up as I think of how silky his raven hair would feel if I ran my hands through it. I push that desire down, though, because there was no way Uchiha Itachi would let me run my hands through his hair. Not a chance.

-ITACHI'S POV-

I clear the blood from his stomach quickly and efficiently, keeping one hand on his chest to help hold him down if he tensed up. He tenses up a couple of times when I'm doing it, so I just press my hand down harder on his chest and pause in my actions, giving him time to relax before continuing again. I don't have the stuff to sew it up, so I just focus a little bit of healing chakra into my hand and do the best I could to fix it. My knowledge of medical jutsu was pretty limited, so I could only do so much to fix him.

As I'm working, I think. I don't understand why he did that for me. Why did he shield me from the blow? If I got hurt it would have been my fault for not paying proper attention like I should have been. I sigh silently in frustration and begin to wrap his wound, commanding him to sit back up. After a wince he pulls himself back up, and I begin winding the bandages around and around his stomach.

I feel a blush develop on my cheeks. When I pulled the bandages around his stomach and wound them around the back I had to lean in very, very close. My face is a mere inch from his chest. He breathes slowly in and out, tensing up a little bit as he inhaled. I know, if he wasn't wearing any masks, I would be able to feel his breath on my skin. I blush even harder at the thought, grateful for the mask covering my face. I finish wrapping them around and I secure it quickly, tucking the loose end under so it wouldn't unwind. Then I'm moving away to a respectable distance, watching carefully as he grabs his armor again. He slides it onto his body and fastens it while I gather the materials and put them back in my pack.

Yes. I was very, _very _grateful for the mask.

After we disposed of the bodies and started to head back to Konoha, I watch Kakashi carefully from the corner of my eye. He wavers slightly in his step, a little bit slower than usual. I don't say anything, but I make sure to keep an eye on him should he collapse. He didn't show a lot of pain aside from wincing, but he still lost a lot of blood.

And he made one misstep and collapsed, falling forward. I react immediately, leaping forward to catch his limp body. He was unconscious. Hokage-sama told us he needed this as soon as we possibly could, so I had to carry him as I went. Great, just great.

-KAKASHI'S POV-

I was in the hospital.

That was clear. The ceiling was stark white, there was a steady beeping noise, and the smell of chemicals filled my nose. Yep, hospital. I sit up slightly, craning my head around to see more of the room. It's the standard hospital room- bed, machinery, a chair and a painting on the wall. And there is someone sitting in the chair.

"Itachi-san?" I ask. My voice is a little scratchy, catching a little bit in the back of my throat. My mask covered my face, which I was thankful for. He stiffens at my voice, then stands.

"Hai. I shall be leaving now," he mutters, heading for the door.

My voice stops him. "Oh, Itachi-san, it's okay. You can stay if you want," I say, trying to not let any hope in my voice. I wanted him to stay. I really, really did.

"No. I don't. I only stayed because the Hokage ordered me to remain at your side until you awoke. I am leaving now that you are awake," he says, grabbing the door knob and twisting it.

"O-oh," I answer, mentally hitting myself over the head. Of course he wouldn't stay. What else had I been expecting? It's not like he cared. I had to be realistic, here. What would a young ninja who was well on his way to becoming ANBU captain want with me? "Well, visit if you want."

"I won't," he tells me, exiting the room quickly. The door closes behind him and I'm left alone with my thoughts. The hospital room is quiet, aside from the steady beeps and my shallow breathing. The walls are painfully white, but I stare blankly at them anyway. I didn't think it was possible to hurt this much, not like this and not over someone I thought I didn't have any feelings for. A nurse enters the room and moves around, checking charts and the machines and asking me questions. I can't answer. My chest feels too heavy and my mouth is dry. It's like my lips are sewn shut.

A tear rolls slowly down my cheek, and I close my eyes against the world. I swallow as I feel the disappointment and pain wash over me, again and again. I relive that moment, the cold, calculated look as he said 'I won't'. _I won't. I won't. I won't. I won't. I won't._

_ He won't._

~LEAVE~

Itachi visited me once.

I awoke from a nightmare, bolting up and bed and immediately going into a defensive position at seeing the shadowed figure sitting in the chair. "Who are you?" I demand. The chakra felt familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"It's me," Itachi said, stepping from the shadows. "Don't ask me why I visited. I don't know." He explains, avoiding eye contact. I lay back on the hospital bed. I press my hand to my wound, feeling a dull ache. I sigh at this. Itachi is still standing at my bedside, looking down at the white sheets. The beeping of the heart monitor is the only noise.

"Please stay," I ask him. "Please don't leave."

He shakes his head. "No. I shouldn't have come."

"Dammit, Itachi, just sit down. At least stay for a few more minutes," I say, feeling my heart thud painfully in my chest. I had been thinking about it, and I realized that I really, really liked, or maybe even _loved, _him in a romantic way. All the signs were there- I wanted to be around him all the time, I was protective of him, my heart felt strange when I saw or thought of him.

"Fine." His voice is cold, emotionless. Like him. He sits down in the chair, on the edge of the seat, like he's going to leave at any moment. He probably is.

"Thank you," I croak. My voice is dry and it feels like I haven't had a drink of water in months.

"Don't. I'll be leaving soon anyway. Like I said, I don't know why I came. I don't know why you want me either," he says quietly, steadily. He keeps his eyes fixed on the edge of the stark white sheets. He seems very stoic, as is normal for him.

"I'm not completely sure myself. I...I just know I like being around you," I answer. At his brief glance to me, I continue, "I'm...comforted...by your presence."

"Why did you take the blow? I could have dodged by myself," he says, changing the subject completely. I glance at him. His eyes are still fixed upon the edge of the sheet, boring into it and memorizing every detail.

"I just sort of reacted automatically," I confess.

"Hn."

We sit in silence for a few moments before he continues talking. "You confuse me."

"Hm? Why?" I ask.

"You saved me. I wouldn't have expected that from you. And...whenever I think of you, I get this weird feeling in my chest. I don't know what it is. I asked my mom about it, and she said something about growing pains. But I don't think that's it," he comments, still emotionless, like he's talking about the weather or something.

"Oh," I say, brow furrowing. I go through a mental checklist of possible causes, but I can only come up with one option. I don't want to consider it, so I don't get my hopes up. Still, I feel hope welling up in my chest. I try to push it down, keep it contained, so I'm not overly disappointed when I find out it's not true.

Suddenly, he stands up. "I'm leaving."

"Please...please don't," I say, almost begging. In any other situation I probably would have felt ashamed at how desperate I was acting, but right now I really couldn't find it within me to care.

Itachi doesn't say anything. He simply walks over to the door, each step calculated and decisive, and opens the handle. I look away. I didn't want him to leave me. I bite my lip and I feel the disappointment settle over me again, just like before, and I can't help the tears that fall as the door closes behind him.

~LEAVE~

Three days later I'm released from the hospital. Someone, a chunin, is there to give me orders to visit the Hokage at 'my earliest convenience'. I head home first to change into my casual clothes. It's a little bit hard, because the wound still aches, but I do it quick enough and then head off to the Hokage tower. I make it there a few minutes later. I would have gotten there much faster, but one of the nurses told me not to move around more than necessary so I didn't open the wound up.

When I enter the office, he gestures for me to sit with a simple wave of his hand. I take a seat on one of the plush armchairs before his desk and lean back into it. I glance around the office disinterestedly, just trying to look anywhere but his face. I finally settle with looking at my hands. "Kakashi."

I look up immediately. "Hai, Hokage-sama?" I ask.

"Please give me an accurate and complete account of your previous mission," he tells me. I nod, stilling my hands in my lap. I look down again at them. I still felt extremely, overwhelmingly crushed about Itachi's actions, and it still hurt to talk or even think about him.

"Well...we made it to the temple where the scroll was held without incident. There were two enemies, but we dispatched them with kunai. We were just outside of the border of Fire when the next thing occurred. There were eight enemy nin. We took on four each. I dropped my four quickly when I noticed that while Itachi was about to kill one of them another somehow managed to get behind him. I screamed his code name to warn him and I ran to protect him," I say. The words were becoming hard to get out now, and I swallow and clench my hands into fists a little bit. "Well, the katana went straight through my stomach and I knocked Itachi down. I was sort of leaning over him, shielding him with my body. I guess the two left were surprised that I took the blow for him, because they froze up. The katana was pushed in to the hilt, so when I stood I pulled it out and killed them. I Chidori'd one and punched the other in his throat, so he suffocated."

"Itachi was sort of frozen too, out of shock or surprise or something. I sat down in the middle of the clearing and put my hand on my wound to try and stem the blood flow. I lifted my mask at the bottom to get the blood out of my mouth. Itachi came to and patched me up. Then, when we were heading back home I blacked out. The next thing that happened was me waking up in the hospital," I finish.

"I have a question," he says, leaning forward. I glance up and he catches my eye and holds it. "Why did you feel it necessary to protect him from the blow if you knew he was fully capable of dodging it himself?"

"Because I'm in love with him," I answer immediately, wanting to hit myself over the head as soon as I uttered the words. Hokage-sama's eyes widen in response, and he leans back in his chair.

"Oh." That's all he says.

"I didn't realize what it was before. I always saw him and felt something. I know he's only thirteen, but...well, I can't help it," I explain, looking back down at my hands. Underneath my mask, my cheeks were flushed crimson. It was hard for me to believe that I just told the Hokage I was in love with a thirteen year old boy.

"Well, I certainly can't stop you, not that I would if I could. It's your preference, so...do what you wish. Just wait until the boy's sixteen and of legal age before you do too much, Kakashi. No need for legal problems," he says, and I feel relief. The Hokage accepted it. "Besides, I suspect he reciprocates the feelings."

"Really?" I ask. "Seems to me he doesn't want a lot to do with me."

"Kakashi, he sat by your side in the hospital for four days. He didn't eat, he didn't drink, he didn't sleep, he refused to get out of the chair by your bed," Hokage-sama explains. My brow furrows instantly.

"I...Hokage-sama, he told me that you ordered him to stay by my side until I woke up," I tell him, becoming increasingly more confused. He lied about it. Why would he do that? Suddenly, I feel an almost undeniable desire to go and ask Itachi about it. It didn't make any sense to me.

"Well, he lied. Now, if I were you, I would go ask him about it. You may leave," Hokage-sama says.

I stand rapidly, regretting the quick motion. A sharp pain tears through my stomach and I grimace. My hand flies up to press against the wound. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Thank you," I tell him, bowing before hurriedly leaving the room. My stomach aches in protest, but I'm more focused on finding Itachi and questioning him. I needed answers.

~LEAVE~

I find him thirty minutes later, training at one of the numerous trainings ground. "Itachi-san! There you are!"

He turns to me, lowering the kunai he held in his hand. He was practicing throwing kunai and shuriken, for what reason I did not know. His aim was perfect. "What, Hatake?"

I wince a little bit. Ow, harsh. "I have a question, if I may," I tell him, deciding to try and ignore it. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"If you have to," he replies shortly, moving to collect his kunai from the trees they were embedded in. I swallow my fears and push on.

"I spoke to the Hokage, and he told me he never gave you the order to stay by my side until I woke up. So why did you?" I ask. He sighs and continues collecting his kunai silently. "Itachi-san? Why?"

"Could you just shut up?" Itachi snaps, turning to me. His eyes blazed red with the Sharingan and I almost take a step backwards, away from him. He was definitely not in a good mood.

"I...I'm sorry, Itachi-san. I didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted to ask you that," I tell him, stuffing my hands in my pockets and looking at the ground by my feet. I was skilled with the Sharingan, yes, but Itachi was better at it. Besides, I didn't want to make him more upset than he already was.

"Well if you don't want me angry then just leave me the fuck alone. Go away," he snaps angrily. My eyes flicker back to him, but then I look right back down to my feet. He continues on, "You're like a lost puppy or something. What with all the mistakes you've made you think you would have learned by now."

"I-I...what do you mean?" I ask, frowning. I hope he wasn't talking about...that. I felt enough shame about my past, and I didn't want any of that brought up. Itachi steps closer to me, though not much. Only maybe a step or two. Unconsciously, my shoulders tense up a little bit.

"I was only a toddler, but I still remember **his** funeral. My aunt sobbing over his grave, because you couldn't save him..." His voice trails off and my entire body stiffens as he says those words. The ones that made my heart sink into my toes and my head hand in shame. "She was so heartbroken- her only son, dead, and they didn't even have a body. She cursed the person who did that to her child. She hates you."

He slowly steps closer, _closer, _until he's a foot away from my chest. My eyes are wide and I'm frozen. His words work their way into my brain, ringing around and around. _She hates you. She hates you. She hates you._ I pray for it all to end, for it to just be **over**, but he's not done with me yet."And then your disgrace of a father- ruining his mission just for a team mate. That mission was important, too. Vital to Konoha. And he threw it away, just like you almost did on our mission."

"I...I, um, s-sorry. Bye," I stutter out, moving to go. I couldn't stand anymore hate from Itachi. He lets me go, watches me as I run from the clearing. I push my legs as fast they could go, desperate to just get away. And he only watches me leave.

~LEAVE~

TA-DA. Here is part one. I hope you enjoyed it:D Please review. I'll try to get the next part out as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just Leave

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to part two of 'Leave'. This isn't the final part- I'm extending it onwards into a short story. This chapter/part was nearing 6000 words without the bulk of the lemon (that I haven't finished, gomen! T/.\T ) so I decided to at least get something of this out for you guys. I'm so sorry! The song I thought would fit this chapter is 'Everything's An Illusion' by Mayday Parade.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, this song, or the picture.  
**WARNING:** An insane consumption of sake, a mention of violence, and cuss words. OOC-ness, angst and fluff, too. Lots of those things.

**Anything in bold is important or with emphasis.**  
**_This is what flashbacks or memories look like.  
'This is what song lyrics look like.'  
_**_This is what thoughts look like._

~LEAVE~

_**'I try to sleep but **_  
_**my eyes are open.**_  
_**I can't think 'cause**_  
_**my heart is broken.**_  
_**There's a bottle **_  
_**right next to me.**_  
_**I'll down a few drinks **_  
_**just to take the pain away.'**_

_**'My tongue is weak **_  
_**and every time I **_  
_**try to speak I can't **_  
_**say nothing, nothing at all.'**_

_**'You're something to remember- I wish that you were here by my side.'**_

_**'I spend hours trying to make it through the day.**_  
_**I don't know if I'll ever be the same.' **_

_**'It's hard to think when loosing someone only makes you wanna scream.'**_

~LEAVE~

A man sits at the bar.

His silver hair is wild, gravity defying as it always has been. His hitae-ate covered his left eye and his black cloth mask concealed the lower portion of his face. A glass of sake sat on the bar's surface before him. It was half full, and three empty cups were just beyond it. He had been sitting there for a while. He takes a deep breath, willing the sake to numb his feelings, and scoops up the half full glass into his hand, yanking his mask down and downing it faster than eyes could follow. Within the space of another half-second the mask is back in place and the glass is now empty.

One hand is pressed to his forehead and with the other he signals the bartender to come his way. The bartender, attentive to one of his best customers, is moving to serve him as quick as he can. Another glass of sake is poured and the man says something to the barkeep before he leaves again. "This is my last glass. Here's the money to cover it," he tells him, his hand moving to withdraw his wallet.

The barkeep shakes his head, chuckling. "No, Ojii-san, it's on the house. You've become one of my best customers over the years."

The man nods. "Thanks, Ichiro-san." His form relaxes again. He knows the barkeep only used call him 'ojii-san' jokingly, because of his silver hair. And, at 32 years of age, he wasn't considered 'old' by civilian standards. Sure, he was getting on in years as a shinobi, but he painstakingly maintained that he was not _**old**__, _just _**older**__._

He downs the last cup of sake and stands. He had built up his resistance to sake over the years by drinking so much of it, so he was very far from feeling tipsy from the half of a bottle he had downed. But he planned on fixing that when he got home, so he could drink at his own pace without worrying about anyone seeing his face.

He's almost back to his apartment, to his goal, when a young chunin appears before him. "Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately, Hatake-san," the chunin says. Hatake-san? He must be newly promoted.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi says. "I'll be there." With those words, he turns on his heel and continues his way up to his apartment. The young chunin gapes after the silver haired man as he leapfrogs up the brick wall, window sill to window sill, landing on another window sill, this one on the tenth floor, and slipping through. He knew the Hokage requested his presence immediately, but that didn't mean much to him. He'd have a glass of sake first, then take a shower and change clothes so he didn't smell like a walking brewery.

Almost an hour later, he arrives at Hokage tower. _Yes,_ he thought, smirking beneath his mask, _Naruto is surely furious now_. He greets the assistant at the desk and walked to the office door, knocking twice before receiving permission to enter. As he does so, he begins, "Maa, Naruto-sama, I apologize for being late. You see, I had to help an old woman-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, throwing his desk lamp at Kakashi's head. Kakashi ducked, of course, and he managed to catch the lamp. He sits it down gently on the ground next to his feet, which is when he notices the additional two presences. "And I can smell some of the sake. You've been a drinker for too long, you're going to kill your kidneys!"

"Maa, I've been drinking like Tsunade-sama for many years, I don't think that-" His words fade off as he makes eye contact with one of the people in the room. Naruto keeps talking, but Kakashi didn't really hear any of it. No, he was too busy drowning in the memory of when the man before him, Uchiha Itachi, left him with a broken heart.

~LEAVE~

**_I sucked in a pained breath as I fall forward onto my knees, barely managing to keep enough chakra focused in my hands and legs to keep myself above the water. My whole body aches with the phantom pain of a blade digging itself into my skin, over and over and over again. Seventy two agonizing, mind shattering hours of being stabbed into again and again nearly broke my will. In reality, it was only a few seconds._**

**_ And to think it was my precious Itachi, whom I treasured even after all he had done to me, all he kept doing to me, who inflicted the wounds._**

**_ The more I think about it, the more I wish it would just end. All of it- caring about him, wishing so badly that he would just come back even though I didn't want to care about it and wishing I could drink myself to death. And Itachi was still so beautiful, so heart breakingly perfect in every way. He was an Akatsuki member, responsible for the murders of innocents, and I still couldn't bring myself to hate him or even dislike him for it. I knew how fucked up that was, too, being head over heels in love with an S-rank criminal who killed almost his entire family._**

**_ I just wanted to give up all of it._**

**__**~LEAVE~

-ITACHI'S POV-

He looks so broken. Just like the last three times I saw him.

~LEAVE~

_** Of course, mere days after our...disagreement, I was given the order to kill my entire family.**_

_** I couldn't just leave Kakashi without some sort of parting, so I bargained with Madara to get thirty minutes, free of his presence, to go and say goodbye to Kakashi. The only person I could ever fall in love with, the only person I was in love with, and I had to break his heart just so he wouldn't try to pursue me. I was sure he wouldn't, and it wasn't necessary to do any more damage, but of course Madara insisted.**_

_** So here I was, about to crush him completely. I knock on his apartment door and only moments later he's before me, leaning against the door frame and eying me with a curious look. "Itachi-san? What is it?" The tone in his voice is carefully controlled. Not emotionless, but more of politely disinterested.**_

_** I have to force myself not to flinch. My mouth is dry and my palms sweaty, and I try to mentally prepare myself for the words about to come out of my mouth. This was only the beginning in one of the biggest lies I would ever tell. This was the very beginning as my life as an S-class criminal. "May I come in?" I hear myself ask. The cold tone in my voice almost surprises me. He hides his flinch almost perfectly. **_

_** He doesn't say anything, just opens the door wider and steps to the side to let me in. I step past him quickly, taking in the apartment. This was the first, only, time I would ever get to be in here. I might as well do my best to memorize it as well as I could. I take a deep breath, breathing in the smell that surrounded me. It was just like him, like he always was, the scent of rain and smoke. He moves past me, gesturing wordlessly for me to follow him into what appeared to be the living room.**_

_** He takes a seat on the couch and offers me a seat, too. I just shake my head at this. Already, since I left Madara, ten minutes had passed. It would take me about seven to get back to him, back to our meeting place. I only had thirteen minutes left, certainly no time to even begin with any pleasantries.**_

_** "Well, Itachi-san, mind telling me why you are here?" He asks, just a hint of annoyance in his voice. I don't blame him. I would be the same if someone who was unbelievably cruel to me came and pretty much invited himself into my home with no explanation.**_

_** I allow myself one more deep breath, letting my eyes slip closed. There's a sort of tense silence and the only sound in the room is my slow exhale. Twelve minutes left. "I'm here to make sure my feelings are clear," I answer, opening my eyes again.**_

_** He frowns at this. "Haven't you already?" He asks. There's bitterness in his voice. Eleven minutes.**_

_** "I am only making sure it gets through to you," I tell him, feeling my heart pound in my chest. It thuds almost painfully against my rib cage. I can feel its steady thudding in my fingertips, in every nerve ending and vein. "Your intelligence isn't one of your better points. So I feel it necessary to describe, in whole, my emotions in regard to yourself."**_

_** His visible eye narrows. He knows exactly what is about to happen. Ten minutes left before I have to leave him, hopefully forever. I don't think I will ever be able to face him after what I'm about to say to him.**_

_** "Simply put, you are not worth much. It was bad enough when the Hatake clan dwindled down to you and your father, but then it lessened even more. Now there's only you. Your father wasn't the best but he was certainly better than you, even though he nearly brought the downfall of Konohagakure. You have a long negative history. Your mother's death caused by you, your father's suicide after his failed mission, and then the whole ordeal with Uchiha Obito. You didn't manage to save him, so you took his Sharingan. Tore a hole in my family. My aunt cried for weeks. And your other team mate, Rin, left you too. She saw what little worth you held," I pause, torturing myself by looking him in the eyes and holding his gaze. He looked so pained, like a hurt animal. Eight and half minutes left.**_

_** "Even if I were to reciprocate your shameful feelings, there is no way the Uchihas would soil their name by associating with anyone such as yourself. You have little worthwhile abilities, nothing special. The only reason you have what you do is because you stole it," I inform him. Tears are slipping down his face, darkening his mask. I feel the familiar ache and I long so desperately to just take it all back, tell him that I didn't mean it at all and I loved him. Dread settles in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't. Six minutes are left. I feel like the time is slipping between my fingers, dwindling down and disappearing from my grasp. Five and a half minutes. There is a pause as I wait for him to say something, anything. Five minutes.**_

_** Panic begins to build in my chest. He wasn't saying anything. Why? I was running out of time. I needed him to say something. I needed to make sure he was thoroughly discouraged, like Madara told me to do. Four and a half minutes.**_

_** And then he breaks the heavy silence between us. "Just leave then," he whispers brokenly, tears sliding down his face. My heart aches at the sight.**_

_** "Okay," I murmur. My voice is emotionless, cold, devoid of any comfort. Just like me. Just like I always have been. I don't deserve him, not with all that I have done and will do. He's an angel, a little piece of perfection that just so happened to cross my path. I turn and leave him just like he told me to, just like I always have. Decisive, calculated steps. Not a glance back.**_

-KAKASHI'S POV-

"Why." My voice is quiet, but it's heard by everyone in the room. Naruto seems a bit taken back, almost surprised. I level my gaze with his. "Why?" I repeat.

"I read the Sandaime's files. It didn't go into detail, but I knew an incident occurred between you and Uchiha Itachi a couple of days prior to the Uchiha Massacre. I understand it's a touchy subject, so I didn't push it before. Now that Itachi and Sasuke have returned and are asking to stay permanently, and be re-instated as full time ninja, I need to know the full story," Naruto explains to me. He gestures me to take a seat in one of the arm chairs in front of his desk. After a weary glance at Itachi and Sasuke, who are sitting on the only couch, together, I take a seat. I keep my posture rigid, ready for movement.

"Must I do it in front of them?" I ask him. "And why could you not simply ask **him**?"

"Kakashi-sensei, yes. And I tried. He only told me that it wasn't for him to tell," Naruto tells me. He seems surprised at the venom in my voice, both him and Sasuke. Itachi's just looking at his hands folded in his lap. Naruto leans back in his desk, seeming completely at ease. I don't know how he can do that, just seem so calm.

"Even now, and you want to make things as painful as possible for me, Itachi," I say flatly, glaring over at him. He has the decency to look almost rueful at my words. I look back to Naruto, and upon seeing the warning look he gives me, the one that tells me to just get to the point, I tell my story. "We worked ANBU together, sometimes. We received a mission to go retrieve an important scroll from a little temple in a country on the border of Fire. It was highly coveted, and so many people were after it the Hokage sent us to get it. Just in case." I laugh almost bitterly.

"Well, we got it. We were coming back, closing in on the border and about a day from Konoha, when we were attacked. There were eight enemy nin, four for each of us. I dropped mine and went to turn back to him. He was about to kill one in front of him. And...there was another one behind him, ready to stab him through with a katana. I lost it and protected him from the blow, ending up with the katana buried to the hilt in my stomach. He was in shock, so I took out the other two after removing the katana and then sat down. I opened my mask at the very bottom to let the blood I spit into it to drain out. Itachi...regained himself and patched me up. Then we disposed of the bodies and headed out."

"About thirty minutes later, once inside of the border of Fire, I collapsed. I woke up in the hospital," I tell him. And now comes the beginning of the hard part. I pause a little bit, looking at their faces. Sasuke and Naruto look curious, interested, and Itachi looks almost...pained. I wonder why. I sigh silently, telling myself to just get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid. "Itachi was there. He told me he was leaving, that he was only there because the Hokage ordered him to remain until I regained consciousness. I asked him to stay. He told me no, and that he wouldn't be visiting again."

"He did visit again, but just once. I woke up in the middle of the night. He was there, and I ask him to stay again. He says no again, tells me he doesn't know why he came. I manage to persuade him to at least stay for a few more minutes. When he's there he reminds me once again that he didn't understand why he came, and lets me know he wasn't sure why I wanted him there, anyway. And I didn't really know why either, just that I felt better with him around. He asked why I saved him from the blow. I was honest, that I did it automatically." I know I have every inch of attention on me. I press on, ignoring the feeling in the back of my throat.

"He told me that I confused him, because whenever he saw me he felt weird. I thought of what it could be, but I dismissed that option almost immediately. And he left me again. Not long later, I was released from the hospital. I went to see the Hokage. He asked me to retell what happened on the mission. I told him. He, like Itachi, asked me why I did it, when Itachi was perfectly capable of dodging himself. This was after having ample time to think about it. And I was honest, though this time I knew," I say, speaking slowly. It was hard for me to even think about this, much less tell others. I look down at my feet.

"And what was that?" Naruto asks.

I swallow my pride and pain and tell him, "Love. I was, and **am**, in love with him."

Naruto's eyebrows fly up into his hairline. His cerulean eyes are filled with surprise. I glance over at the two Uchihas- Sasuke looks surprised, and Itachi looks oddly pained. I wonder why? Perhaps he regretted not hurting me more, though I'm not exactly sure how he would have managed that. He would have found a way, though, I'm sure. I return my gaze back to Naruto just in time to see him speak. "And, um, what did he say?" Naruto asks.

"Essentially, he told me to go for it. Said that he suspected he returned the feelings because he refused to leave my bedside. Apparently, it wasn't an order from the Hokage. As soon I was dismissed I went to find him, Itachi. And what follows is something I want to forget. Well, actually, to be perfectly honest I would be grateful if I forgot all of this. Anyway, I find him. Ask him why he lied about it. He asks me if I could just shut up. I told him I was sorry and that I didn't intend to make him angry, that I just wanted to know why. And...he told me that if I didn't want to make him angry, I should just leave him 'the fuck alone'. According to him, I was comparable to a lost puppy. I should know better because I had already made so many mistakes. And I hoped he wasn't talking about what I thought he was. Even if almost seven years had passed, it was still a touchy subject," I say.

Sasuke's frowning. "What was?" At a little glare from Naruto he looks at his feet and mumbles an apology.

"When I was a genin I was on a team with Oita Rin and Uchiha Obito. I got promoted to jonin later, when I was thirteen. Recently after the promotion, I was given the assignment to lead them on an important mission 'for the benefit of Konohagakure'. I fucked up and Obito died. My left eye had been damaged earlier in the mission, so as he was dying he had Rin transplant the Sharingan into my own eye," I explain. "And it was what he was talking about. He told me of how when he was a child, he remembered Obito's funeral. His aunt crying over his grave because I was unable to save him. She was heartbroken, cursing the person who did that to her child. He didn't stop making me hate myself there, either. He went on about my father, how he was a disgrace to Konoha and I was no better. I left then, and that was the night I first started drinking."

"Three days later, Uchiha Itachi shows up on my doorstep. Invites himself in. Tells me he's there to 'clarify his feelings'. He gives a speech about how little I'm worth. A giant inkblot on Konoha's history. I caused my mother's death, my father committed suicide after the failed mission that almost brought Konoha's downfall. The ordeal with Uchiha Obito. Tore a hole in his family, aunt cried for weeks. Rin left me because she realized that I had little worth. If he were, in his own words, to reciprocate my shameful feelings, there was no way the Uchihas would soil their name with someone such as as myself. I have little ability, and the only reason I have what I do is because I stole it. I told him to leave and he did. No more than a week later the Uchiha clan was massacred and he...was gone. Left," I finish. "And there you go, Hokage-sama. The story behind what you read in the Sandaime's files, the reason I don't want to be here right now, the reason I've been attempting to drink myself to death for the past eleven years. May I please just leave now? I rather feel like drinking again."

Naruto has the decency to look sorry for me. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei. You may. But, one last question...did you know why the massacre occured?"

I stand from my seat. "Thank you, Naruto-sama." He shakes his head, waves his hand, as if he's telling me the title isn't necessary for me. "...Naruto-kun. And yes, the Sandaime Hokage-sama informed me, after the massacre itself occurred, that it had been planned for a few weeks. Before we even went on the mission."

Pity is in his eyes. "Dismissed, Kakashi-sensei. Just...have baa-chan or Sakura-chan check out your kidneys tomorrow, okay? They should be at the hospital all day."

I nod and bow slightly before turning to the door. I open it up, feeling tears already welling up in my eyes. The door closes behind me, echoing through the office. I manage to keep my composure and prevent the tears from flooding all the way from the Hokage tower to my apartment. As soon as my front door closes behind me, though, it's like flood gates are released.

**_'Please take notice,  
these words are hopeless...  
This is ripping me apart  
and I can't keep it up anymore.'_**

After the initial flow of tears, which I spend leaning against my front door pulling at my hair in frustration, I settle into my couch with a cup and a bottle of sake and begin drinking at a semi-steady pace. I remove my vest to be more comfortable. About a fourth of a way through I just ignore the cup and begin drinking straight from the bottle. Once my fingers begin to feel numb and the bottle's empty, I go into my kitchen and get another two bottles.

I'm halfway through the third one when there's a knock on my door. I'm beyond the point of trying not to be so direct with my drinking habits, so I just slouched to the door. The bottle dangles from my fingertips as I open it. "Hai?" I ask.

It's Genma. He raises his eyebrow in surprise at my appearance- disheveled, steadily becoming drunk. Numb. He opens his mouth and says, "Hey, Kakashi-san. I'm to escort you to the Hokage tower immediately." He can smell the sake and he sees the bottle I'm holding.

I breathe out slowly, briefly annoyed. Now what? I nod. "Just a moment. Come in if you want," I tell him, turning on my heel and leaving the door open behind me. He steps in hesitantly after, drifting into the living room. His eyes narrow in on the cup and the two empty sake bottles and he takes a deep breath. It smelled heavily of sake, I know. I put on my flak jacket and slide on my shoes. I take one last swig of sake before heading out with Genma. I don't bother to lock my door- no one would try to break in.

Five minutes later finds me in front of the door to the Hokage's office. I was on the cusp between being just tipsy and then completely drunk, so my thought process was a bit muggy and I had to actually put effort into keeping myself looking composed and sober. I knock once, twice, three times on the door. From within, Naruto gives me permission to enter. I twist the knob with one hand and push the door open, stepping inside the room.

Naruto and Itachi are the only ones there. I don't even look over at Itachi, just keeping my eyes to the front. "...yes, Naruto-kun?" I ask. There's a hint of a slur in my voice, not too pronounced but definitely noticeable.

He eyes me carefully. "Kakashi-sensei...Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke have been placed on probation for the next year. They need to be in the hands of a capable guardian. I am taking on Sasuke as my charge, and you have been assigned Itachi."

I bristle. "If I must." Why was this happening to me? Is everyone out to get me? Today isn't my day, though it started out well enough. I returned from an easy mission, finished my mission report and turned it in, went home and relaxed for a couple of hours before heading out and drinking. That's when all this shit started. The past eleven years haven't been my best.

Naruto nods. "You must. You may leave now. Come back tomorrow in the afternoon for more information."

I nod, turning swiftly on my heel. I don't say a word. Itachi follows me silently out of the room, keeping quiet. I exit through the nearest window and continue on to my apartment. I don't bother to look back to see if he's following me. I don't care. I just land on the ground in front of my apartment building and head up the stairs to the tenth floor. He follows me all the way up, silent as ever. I open the door to my apartment and step inside. He closes the door behind himself and looks around.

He sees the three bottles on the table, two empty and one just under halfway done. He winces, making a face. He steps in further, watching as I sit down on the couch and take the bottle in hand. I yank my mask down and take in a mouthful of sake, making sure to pull my mask back up in place and put the bottle back onto the table. I lean back into the couch and sigh. I stiffen as I feel Itachi sit on the couch next to me. I open my eye slowly, glancing over at him to see him-

crying?

What the fuck? Why was he crying? I frown and my brow furrows. Uchiha Itachi was crying on my couch, in my living room, in my apartment? I must have misjudged how much sake I had already had. There was no way this could be happening. I blink and look around, rubbing my eye. What was I supposed to do? Talk to him, comfort him? How would I go about that if I was even interested in doing it?

Well, might as well go for it. I would be living with him for the next year. "Um, why are you crying?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I internally cringe. How fucking stupid of me, just out right asking that. He only cries harder, burying his face into his hands. I feel all of my past feelings welling up- the want to comfort him. Well, fuck. I thought I was past that. "Uh, listen, I'm not the best at-"

"I'm sorry."

The words are muffled and his voice cracks, but it still sends me reeling. I blink wildly. What? "Yeah, ye-wait, what?!"

"I'm sorry," he repeats. I blink twice before reaching out to grab the sake again, this time getting several mouthfuls before stopping to breathe. I put it back onto the table and turn my whole body towards Itachi. He's halfway curled into himself, his hands still held to his face. Was it strange that I wanted to reach out and hold him? Probably, seeing as how he essentially ripped my heart out and walked over it repeatedly.

"I'm completely confused, and I doubt it's because of all of the sake I've had and the fact I'm half way inebriated. As far as I understood, you absolutely hated me. What's with this sudden regret?" I ask. I probably seemed surprisingly sober for having consumed, to his knowledge, around three bottles of sake.

He lowers his hands, turning to look at me. Tears streak down his flushed face. He seemed so much older, stressed out. So life hasn't been very easy for him, either. "I have never, not a day in my life, hated you."

"I must have had more than I thought," I murmur. "Perhaps five bottles? 'Cause you did inform me I was not worthy of even being in your presence, Itachi." His name burns coming out. He cringes at my words. Then, after a brief moment of silence, he leans over to me. He's only inches from me, our thighs almost brushing together. I stiffen almost immediately, and he definitely notices because he winces, reminding me of a stray puppy or hurt animal.

"I never wanted to say those things," he whispers. "Madara told me he would kill Sasuke if I didn't make you hate me. It was near impossible picking between those two options. Please, please..."

I'm not sure what he was saying please for, but I didn't really care. I lean forward into him, moving my arms to wind around his waist and pull him closer. He looks shocked, confused, but he doesn't make a single effort to move away. "Then you failed...I can't hate you, Ita-chan. No matter how hard I try, and believe me, I have..."

~LEAVE~

TA-DA.

This was really the only place I could stop this. I am SO SORRY! about the wait. Hopefully the lemon will be done soon. Please enjoy this for the time being! Love you guys 3 review pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3 Of Sorts

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to part three. It seems Christmas has come early, my dear yaoi addicts, for there's a lemon within this! :D It was written by the ever-amazing 8AnimexLover8. I hope you enjoy this (: It's the last part. Comment and vote, please! This chapter is essentially lemon, with a little bit on the end to round everything up. Kakashi's POV.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto!  
**WARNINGS:** Lemony goodness!

**Anything in bold is important or with emphasis.**  
**_'This is what song lyrics or quotes look like.'_**  
_This is what thoughts look like. _

~LEAVE~

_'I feel...complete.'_

~LEAVE~

The fight- all the anger and hatred directed towards himself that he'd been holding in over the years- it all fades from him in that moment. He slumps into me, halfway falling into my lap. His head is to my chest and his thin shoulders shake. I stroke his hair, and after a moment of hesitation, I pull my mask down and quickly lean forward, pressing my lips to his forehead. He doesn't seem to notice that I did it. It likely didn't change his mind on what he was saying next, though. Which made me feel monumentally better about the entire situation.

"I love you."

I stare down at him, shocked at his words. He broke my heart so many years ago, and now he was telling me he loved me. It was one thing to hear him say that he was sorry, and then something completely different for him to tell he loved me. _Kami above, how much did I really have to drink?_ "I...don't know what to say. I mean I...I love you too," I manage to stutter out, dazed.

"I love you, Kakashi. I really do," he whispers, sounding so broken that my heart lurched in my chest.

"I never stopped," I tell him truthfully. He looks up, tears still trailing down his cheeks. His eyes were gleaming. We look at each other for what really was only a couple of seconds but could've been forever, for all the fucks I gave. My gaze flickers down to his lips, colored an enticing pink. I want to kiss him. Badly. So what was stopping me? It's not like I was afraid. I'd been near-dead enough that the thought of dying by his hand didn't alarm me. So I gently cup his face in my hands and claim his lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

"Mhmm," he moans lowly, the sound coming from the back of his throat. I nip on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He denied. So I moved one of my hands from his face to his lovely little ass, giving it a quick squeeze. He gasps and I take the opportunity to plunge my tongue into his warm, wet cavern, intent on learning every dip and curve. He moans into my mouth. When the need of oxygen was too much to ignore, I break the kiss and open my eyes. His are clouded over with a combination of love and lust.

"Kami, you're beautiful," I tell him, my voice low. My eyes rake over his slightly feminine frame, from his dark locks to his soft, pale skin. He was perfect, and all mine. I kiss him again, but this time a bit more intense and passionately. He moans quietly into my mouth, to which I answer back with a low groan. I let my hands slowly trail down his body, stopping to play with the hem of his shirt. Silently asking for permission to continue. He breaks the kiss to quickly pull it over his head, throwing it over his shoulder. It lands somewhere behind the couch. I take this as a 'go ahead' signal and pin my little Ita-chan to the couch, his back pressed into the cushions with his toned legs wrapped around my hips. I kiss him again- this one shorter than the previous- and when I break the kiss, I trail wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, searching for his soft spot. When I find the desired spot- his breath hitched- I bite and suck on it, the little piece of skin between his neck and shoulder, until I could see a bruise start to form. Little whimpers fell from his swollen mouth.

I slowly move downward until he pulls at my hair (loosening my hitae-ate, at which point I free a hand to yank it off and throw it off somewhere), wanting a passionate kiss. I comply, only breaking the kiss to attach my lips to one of his hard nipples. I nibble and suck on them, alternating between the two. I flick my tongue over them, pants emitting from his lips. Two watery, onyx-black orbs gaze down into my mismatched eyes. I lift him up, his legs still wrapped around my waist, and I move us into my room. I'm not sure exactly how we made it, because I was mostly occupied with kissing him, but we did (I'll just accredit it to being a ninja and leave it at that), guiding us towards the bed (well, I hope that's where I was going) without breaking the kiss. When I felt the bed hit my shins, I let us fall forward. Itachi's back hits the sheets. I cut the kiss off, sucking in a breath before kissing his forehead, cheeks, and eyelids. I stop at his lips, pressing mine into his. It started out mostly chaste, but soon grows heated. I pull back.

"Mmhh," he moans throatily, protesting, but I ignore him. I make my way back down, momentarily stopping to bite and suck on each hard nub once each. When I reach the edge of his pants, I rapidly unbutton them and have them off as quick as I could manage. I grab him through his boxers and fondle his length until he was begging and pleading. He lets out a particularly loud moan when I lower my head to suck on the tip through his boxers. I look up at him through my lashes. His chest is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I slowly slip off his boxers, hooking my thumbs under the elastic band and yanking them down. When the boxers are off and his member is free, I slide the hard flesh into my mouth. I gently suck on the tip, holding his hips down with my hands to keep him from bucking upwards. He groans as he hits the back of my throat. I worked his member with my mouth, letting my tongue and teeth graze his sensitive skin. I hollow my cheeks out, sucking as much as I dared. I glance up at him as he knots a hand through my hair. He's panting, chest rapidly rising and falling. "I-I'm gonna c-co-" He gasps out, cut off as he jerks once beneath me. He moans loudly, whimpering and writhing.

I clean up the remaining cum from his member, crawling back up his body once done. "Are you ready?'' I ask, my voice breathy. I was rock hard. He nods with certainty, not hesitating in the slightest. I hold three fingers to his mouth. He took them in without complaint. When I think they're coated enough, I withdraw my fingers and trace one around the tight ring of muscles. After a brief pause, I press inwards. I keep my eyes trained on his face, searching for signs of pleasure. After a moment, his eyes narrow with pleasure. I smile slightly in victory as his breathing speeds up, faster and sort of like he was having a little bit of trouble breathing. I hook my finger upwards.

"AH~," He cries, voice faltering as the plea is cut off by a moan. After I get all three fingers in, hooking them upwards and searching for the little bundle of nerves each time in an effort to ease the pain I knew he would be feeling, I take them away and look down at his face.

"Are you really sure?" I ask. "And I mean really, really sure, before I can't stop myself."

"Y-yes" he says, trying to regain his breathing. I press my lips together, pausing only slightly. Was he really? Well, I hope so. I release him, diving towards my bedside table. I open the only drawer and fumble around until I find the little plastic bottle I was searching for. I move back to Itachi, yanking my pants and boxers off and tossing them over my shoulder. Before they even hit the floor I've pulled the bottle open and poured it into my palm. I coat my length and toss the bottle away, not caring where it ended up. I keep eye contact with Itachi as I slowly thrust in all the way, groaning at the feeling. I kiss away the tears as they slowly descend down his cheek. His features were contorted in pain, his muscles tense. I stay still despite the incredible desire to move, waiting for him to get used to the feeling. He nods once, still looking strained. I brace myself, elbows planted on either side of his head, before pulling out and pushing back in. I angle my hips differently with each thrust into him, looking for that special place.

He moans out when I finally find it. "HARDER, P-PLEASE," he screams. I quickly pull out almost all the way and slam back into him, earning a long and low keening sound from my little Itachi, and a groan escapes my mouth. I set a brutal pace, reveling in every little gasp and moan coming from his mouth. It wasn't long before his invisible rubber band snapped and he came with a shriek, convulsing beneath me. His walls tighten and clench around me, pulling out a moan from deep in my chest.

I pull out from him after the waves of pleasure settle, rolling over to make sure I didn't collapse on top of him. I doubt I could hold myself up anymore, the tremors coursing through my body making my muscles weak. I collapse next to him, pulling him close and cradling his form to my chest. My breathing is irregular. I brush the hair from his face, letting my eyes flutter closed. "You really are beautiful," I murmur quietly. He snuggles closer, pressing a kiss to my jaw.

"As are you," he whispers. I smile at this, kissing his lips. It was chaste, my eyes closed. I love him with everything in me.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Joy is bubbling up in my chest.

I can't contain my cheer, whistling softly beneath my breath as I head to Naruto's office. I knock once before poking my head through. Naruto and Sasuke are both inside, discussing something. "Hello," I tell them, giving them closed-eye smile.

They look surprised at my cheerfulness. "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto begins, "why are you so happy? What happened?"

I step forward, further into the room. The door closes behind me. I drop into the open arm chair- ruffling Sasuke's hair as I pass -and relax into it. "Well," I begin, "Turns out the damage to my kidneys from the excessive alcohol is mostly repairable. But, also, there was some reconciliation of sorts between Itachi and myself."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this, as does Sasuke. "Of sorts."

"Hai, of sorts," I repeat.

He leans back into his chair, eyes focused on his hands folded in his lap. He looks mildly interested, but more confused. Then, without a lot of warning, he bursts out into peals of laughter. He laughs for at least a minute straight, Sasuke visibly growing annoyed at this. I rub the back of my head with a lazy smile. Yeah, looking back it did seem a bit funny.

~LEAVE~

TA-DA.

Can you say worst ending ever? Oh well. At least it was lemon. Please let me know what you thought! Love you kiddies 3


End file.
